Computed tomography (CT) generates high-quality images of bone-structures and contrast agent distributions. One of the weak points of CT is, however, the discrimination of soft tissues. Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) has an excellent soft tissue contrast, but not all patients are allowed to be imaged by an MRI procedure. For instance when the patient has some sort of implants, such as a pacemaker, a patient cannot be imaged by an MRI procedure.